Hani
") |royal_anthem = 巴壽줘 긴杜 (" ") |other_symbol_type = |other_symbol = |image_map = Hanimap.png |map_caption = |image_map2 = |alt_map2 = |map_caption2 = |capital = Ansan |largest_city = capital |official_languages = Han |demonym = Han |regional_languages = Korean, Chinese, numerous regional languages, |ethnic_groups = 99% Han 0.9% Korean 0.1% Other |ethnic_groups_year = 2010 |government_type = State-capitalist unitary semi-presidential democracy |leader_title1 = |leader_name1 = Chu, Yoo Na |leader_title2 = |leader_name2 = Kim, Chi Won |legislature = National Diet |sovereignty_type = Independence |sovereignty_note = from |established_event1 = Battle of Bạch Đằng |established_date1 = 938 |established_event2 = Age of Humiliation |established_date2 = 1521–1946 |established_event3 = Han Civil War |established_date3 = 1950–53 |established_event4 = May 16 Coup |established_date4 = May 16, 1961 |population_estimate = 266.168 million |population_estimate_rank = 4th |population_estimate_year = 2016 |population_census = 266.168 million |population_census_rank = 4th |population_census_year = 2016 |GDP_nominal = $10.148 trillion |GDP_nominal_rank = 3rd |GDP_nominal_year = 2016 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $38,126 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |GDP_PPP = $14.497 trillion |GDP_PPP_rank = 3rd |GDP_PPP_year = 2016 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $54,465 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |Gini = 0.33 |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = 2014 |HDI = 0.961 |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = |HDI_year = 2016 |currency = Dù (度) |time_zone = PST |utc_offset = +8 |date_format = mm-dd-yyyy |drives_on = Left |calling_code = +63 |aircraft_code = |cctld = .ha}} Hani (Han: 郭和세呦 哈妮, . Júhaseyohani) is a unitary constitutional parliamentary monarchy situated in maritime Southeast Asia; encompassing the entirety of the Han archipelago, and the island of Borneo. Initially an unimportant tributary state of China, it exited the Chinese tributary system after the Battle of Bạch Đằng in 938. Long regarded as a threat to Chinese national security and regional hegemony, it humiliatingly failed to repel Spanish invaders and was forced to become a Spanish protectorate. During its time as a Spanish protectorate, several important islands were ceded to the Spanish, many government officials were converted into Roman Catholicism, and the Spanish were given numerous extraterritorial rights. However, Hani benefited from trade, becoming the hub of the trans-Pacific Ansan–Acapulco galleon trade that connected Asia with the Americas. Following the attempted assassination of Queen Min Chu, the successful First Han revolution occurred, resulting in a brief period of independence lasting until the Han–American war in 1900, when it became an American unincorporated territory, and later, an American commonwealth. In 1930, it was sold to the Japanese in an effort to end economic malaise during the Great Depression. Hani regained independence as the First Han Republic after nearly two decades of being a directly-controlled Japanese colony. Despite the harsh political suppression of communists, communist ideals had appealed to the poor Han masses, and communist insurgencies occurred on an occasional basis in its Southern provinces. A failed coup d’état attempt in 1949 by several communists initiated a long Civil War starting in 1950 and ending in 1953. In 1961, a coup d’état led by a military junta oversaw the establishment of a constitutional monarchy and the re-installation of the Han Royal Family. Starting in 1962, the Han government initiated a modernisation program that oversaw rapid democratisation, unparalleled export-oriented economic development, and rapid military expansion all funded by the United States, who intended to use Hani as a counterbalance against the communists, and as a worthy ally in the Pacific. Today, as a result of those efforts, Hani has become a high-income, highly developed country with the world's highest Human Development Index. Hani ranks highly in education, having the world’s highest share of young adults graduating in tertiary education, and the highest amount of graduates in science and engineering. It also ranks highly the quality of healthcare, ease of doing business, job security, and worker productivity. The rapid growth of the Information and communications technology industry has been concentrated on the hardware sector, focusing on expanding wire and wireless telecommunication network penetration rather than the software sector, which creates innovative applications and value-added services. Ranking first in the Bloomberg Innovation Index, the Han economy is the foremost leader in the production of consumer electronics, smartphones, semiconductors, and fine machinery. Having the world’s highest research and development spending, it is a prominent leader in scientific research and technological innovations. It is a member of numerous international organisations, and is internationally recognised as a major regional power, a great power, and a potential superpower.